ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuts Like a Knife
"Cuts Like a Knife" 'is the twelth episode on the fourth episode on ''Oz. Episode biography Miguel Alvarez kills one of the latinos and ends up back in solitary; Bob Rebadow sweet talks Warden Leo Glynn into letting Agamemnon Busmalis out of solitary; Tim McManus crusades against the aging drug test; Cyril O'Reily begins to show the effects of the new aging drug; The drug test is shut down when Fred Wick suddenly dies, bleeding from his mouth and nose; Leroy Tidd works himself into Kareem Said's good graces, but loses his nerve; Still trying to prove himself, Omar White stabs Tim McManus; John Basil gets a visit from his ex-partner; As the Chinese refugees are deported, Gongjin asks for revenge on Enrique Morales; Supreme Allah returns to Emerald City; Augustus Hill confronts Supreme when Burr Redding tells him that Supreme ratted Hill out to the cops and Augustus Hill gets his ass kicked; Father Ray Mukada returns to find Jeremiah Cloutier taking charge of his flock; Vern Schillinger learns that his missing son, Hank, is dead; While visiting with Holly, Robson stabs Tobias Beecher's brother Angus; Chris Keller confesses that he ordered the murder of Hank Schillinger and is transferred to Massachusetts to stand trial. Deceased *Jorge Vasquez: Throat slashed with a gillette bayonett by Miguel Alvarez. *Fred Wick: Died of complications from an aging drug. Crime flashbacks *Jia Kenmin''': Convicted February 2, 2001. Possession and distribution of a controlled substance. Sentence: 15 years, up for parole in 5. Casts & Stars Starring *Kirk Acevedo as Miguel Alvarez *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Saïd *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Rick Fox as Jackson Vahue *Christopher Meloni as Chris Keller *George Morfogen as Bob Rebadow *Luke Perry as Jeremiah Cloutier *Lauren Velez as Dr. Gloria Nathan *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily *B.D. Wong as Father Ray Mukada *Michael Wright as Omar White *Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Anthony Chisholm as Burr Redding *Robert Clohessy as Correctional Officer Sean Murphy *Seth Gilliam as Clayton Hughes *Lord Jamar as Kevin "Supreme Allah" Ketchum *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon Busmalis *Method Man as Carlton "Tug" Daniels *MuMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *Lance Reddick as Johnny Basil *Kristen Rohde as Correctional Officer Claire Howell *Jacques Smith as Leroy Tidd (Salah Udeen) *David Zayas as Enrique Morales *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo *Edward Herrmann as Harrison Beecher Casting *Peter Benson as Reporter *Tim Brown as Correctional Officer Jason Armstrong *Carl DiMaggio as Correctional Officer Len Lopresti *Sean Dugan as Timmy Kirk *Michael Gregory Gong as Jia Kenmin *Jose Hernandez, Jr. as Jorge Vasquez *Jinn S. Kim as Gongjin *Tom Ligon as Alvin Yood *Chazz Menendez as Fred Wick *Stephanie Pope as Detective Nancy Mears *R.E. Rodgers as James Robson *Michelle Schumacher as Norma Clark *Evan Seinfield as Jaz Hoyt *Elaine Tse as Gou Liu Xio Uncreditted *Jayce Bartok as Angus Beecher Notes *Leroy Tidd joins the muslims and he is given the name Salah Udeen. *Before Chris Keller leaves, Sister Pete tells Chris Keller that God had chosen him and Toby and Chris have a touching goodbye. *Chuck Zito gets an upgrade, moving from the end credits to the "also starring" credits. *Whitney Allen plays Oz's fictional "Miss Sally," appearing as Whitney Allen in "Up Your Ante." Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes